


Like Fresh Water

by punk_rock_yuppie



Series: Drabbles [14]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic, Fluffy, Gen, M/M, Silly, mick and len being parental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 14:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7578097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: "For the kidfic coldwave, but i couldn't decide between "Rrgh. I dunno. Could we just sand down all of the sharp corners? Would that be possible?” or “What do you think for their punishment? Grounding? No video games? No going out for a week?”. Could be regular kidfic or a raising young!Lisa type of situation, w/e you want :D"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Fresh Water

Lisa watches from the backseat, idly playing with the edge of the gauze wrapped around her arm to conceal a cut. She huffs, quietly to herself so that neither Mick or Len hears; she had only been bouncing on the couch, relishing the way she could almost touch the ceiling with each jump.

She hadn’t _meant_  to fall off the couch and catch her arm on the edge of the coffee table. She had _tried_  telling Lenny it was just a scratch, nothing to freak out over. 

He hadn’t agreed–which brings them to now:

Lisa sitting silently in the back, pouting; Len in the driver’s seat, also pouting, and Mick, silent but plotting. 

As they turn onto their road, Mick speaks up finally, voice rough and deep. “I dunno, Lenny,” he starts, as though picking up the conversation that had died off when they left the hospital a little bit ago. “Could we sand down all the sharp corners?” Mick’s voice is devoid of his usual joking tone, instead deeply serious in a way that’s almost just as funny. 

Lisa doesn’t say it, but she thinks _the entire house, are you kidding me?_

She catches Len’s gaze in the rear view mirror and he’s clearly thinking the same thing. The brief moment of bonding passes quickly though, and Len’s gruff irritation resumes. 

“Mick, we need to decide what her punishment is going to be.” Len pulls into the driveway of their house; it’s a modest place, not especially special or dull one way or another. It’s just the right place to lie low and still be a family.

“I still don’t see why I need to be punished,” Lisa pipes up. “I didn’t _mean_  to fall off the couch.”

Len exhales through his nose. “It doesn’t matter if you meant to fall or not–I’ve told you a hundred times, Lis’, you can’t jump on furniture like that. What if we hadn’t been home and you had hit your head instead of your arm?” Len’s grip on the steering wheel, even after they park and the car is off, is white-knuckled. 

Lisa bites back a groan and sinks into the seat.

“Lenny, she’s fine.” Mick reaches out and clasps Len’s shoulder, squeezing gently. 

Len relaxes at the touch and lets his head fall back and hit the headrest. “I know.” He looks back in the rear view mirror and catches Lisa’s eye again. “I’m glad you’re okay, sis.”

Lisa grins, mostly to herself. “It’ll take more than some coffee table to break me!”

Len looks over at Mick now and grins fondly–neither of them pointedly mention ‘the way Lisa whimpered on the way to the hospital.

“Whatever you say, Lis,” Mick agrees. “Why don’t you and Lenny grab something to eat? M’gonna see what we got in the garage that can sand down shit.”

“Language, Mick,” Len scolds without any real meaning behind his words. He leans over the center console and kisses Mick on the corner of his mouth. “No burning the house down, please.” 

Lisa giggles at the warning like she always does and doubles over in laughter when Mick rolls his eyes, just like he always does. 


End file.
